


Devil May Cry - Once I returned

by PegaGamer



Series: Once I returned [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Multi, Nudity, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Religious Guilt, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: Dante and Vergil found a quick easy way to return home after destroying the roots. They then discover they've been gone for almost a year. The shop is thriving thanks to Nero, Lady, Morrison, and Trish. With Nico being their fire arms worker. But one that they weren't expecting, a nun named Sister Juliet Rovoli. Whoever this freckle face is Dante doesn't really like her being in his territory, and Juliet isn't too fond of him either. Will Nero and Vergil be able to tame the two or will things work out on their own?





	1. Sister Juliet

Dante groaned as he walked out of the portal, why didn't they do this sooner, no one really knows. They have been so used to seeing blood and gore it felt kind of odd for them to see usual buildings and shops. Dante then turned to his twin, Vergil who looked as tired as he was. Luckily being upfront of a familiar place, The Devil May Cry. Home sweet home. The long haired male smiled to his brother who was rubbing his eyes. Yeah they needed to lay down. Giving a light push to the shoulder he caught Vergil's attention

"Well brother.. Here we are." Dante gestured and went to the doorway, "Welcome to my shop~" He said going inside, Vergil following closely behind. Everything looked pretty much the same. Untouched and the same as he left it. He smirked going over to the figure behind the desk and snagged the magazine from the figure. Being Morrison, "Morrison I didn't think you'd be into Scarlet Vixen~" Morrison looked quite surprised to see the male, noticing Vergil by the door still and smirked standing and lightly punching Dante as the two laughed.

"It's good to see you! Had a feeling you'd come back! Kept everything in order. No one went upstairs by the way." Dante started heading to the staircase.

"Good because I REALLY need a shower. So does Vergil. Oh! Vergil this is Morrison my agent, Morrison meet my twin brother. Vergil." Dante said leaning over the railing of the staircase. Vergil just nodded as he glanced over to Morrison.

"Pleasure." The male said calmly, Morrison waved his hand a bit and turned to Dante.

"Oh! And by the way, all your bills are caught up, and your power and water, good for four months." Dante clapped his hands together as he headed upstairs fully.

"Thank you Morrison! You are a god sent!" He heard his good friend laugh and he yelled to Vergil, "Once I'm done you can shower next! Also this washer and dryer better still work!"

 

An hour has passed since their showers, Dante and Vergil dressed more comfortably and Morrison got to see the twins look more, natural. They both had the same body type and weight so they had no problem wearing Dante's clothes. Both wore lax pajama bottoms and sweaters, their bottoms black yet Dante wore a black sweater and Vergil wore one of Dante's dark blue. Vergil's hair was down and Dante was in the process of pulling his back with a hair tie. Morrison examined the two. The bridges of their noses were a tad different and their chin lines were as well. Vergil's was more defined wile Dante's was rounder, other than having facial hair and longer hair they looked exactly alike. Morrison had just gotten off the phone and pointed a pen at Dante once he was done pulling his hair back.

"I take it you're taking over the shop right? Because you've been gone for seven months and we've been working our asses off." 

Dante crossed his arms and tilted his head, "Morrison that's the dumbest thing I heard of course we're taking over."

"Who said anything about we?" Vergil asked as he pushed his hair back, Morrison looked between the two, seeing their faces clearly now at first glance without the obvious differences he'd be confused, "I never said I'd help you."

"Uh,, Yeah you did. You said if I won the last fight we had you'd help me with the shop once we got back. Aaaanndd I did. So pull your weight." Dante said with a smug look on his face. Vergil scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine.. Asshole.." Vergil groaned and Morrison laughed as he stood up.

"Oh! And there's some food in the kitchen. Fresh from Kyrie. I'll update you on what's new tomorrow with Nero and the new girl. Lady and Trish are on a job right now."

"Woah woah woah woah." Dante stopped his mid walk to the kitchen and held his hands up, "You hired a new girl?"

" _Nero_ hired a new girl." Morrison corrected, "Hey he said it was for the mobile shop, said she was a good shot, so he hired her on. You'll meet her tomorrow."

"Wow so the on the go shop is working out." Dante huffed some as he crossed his arms, "Still.. Seriously.."

"It is his own branch. Besides we were gone for almost a year. We trusted Nero to care for RedGrave and you trusted him with the shop so you can't get mad for him doing as we asked." Vergil defended as he sat on the couch. Morrison pointed to Vergil on his way out.

"I like him. See ya tomorrow you two." And with that Morrison left, Dante rolled his eyes and looked to his brother who was looking around the shop. The inside had a mix of things, when Dante looked around himself he realized he reorganized this place more than he anticipated. The usual bar and pool table were where they always been. Same with his desk. There was a mini fridge under the staircase but he took that out and took it upstairs. The kitchen was cleaned and organized, a place Dante usually kept clean regardless. The main office area had a large tall bookshelf, a jukebox that he replaced, posters and wall decorations had changed from demon heads to simple posters or devil arms. his bulletin board stayed where it was and looked like they used it to keep track of who was doing what job. Dante even noticed a filing cabinet behind the desk. 

He rubbed the back of his neck looking to Vergil as they caught eye contact, "Ya want something to eat?" He asked, and before the other could answer Vergil's stomach growled, "That's what I thought~" Dante laughed.

* * *

 

"I'm gonna kill them I swear to... Sorry.." Nero said looking from the passenger seat of the van. A redhead in full nun attire was sitting with a large white case in her lap looked to Nero, green eyes with red hair sticking out, tilting her head as Nero offered a hand to her, "Didn't mean to almost swear upfront of you sister."

"I'm not bothered. You'll be surprised how many swear." The redhead said smiling. Nico smirked some and stopped the van once they pulled up, outing out her cigarette in the ash tray.

"Well kiddos, we're here~ Let's go say hello." Nico said and the two others stood as they stretched, it was quite the drive around town and was pretty tiring along with it. Nero even got a nap in, especially since Kyrie made them a huge lunch. Once they prepared to step out, Nico putting her cancer stick out and Nero stretching, Juliet looked the old building and rose a brow, a bit of a grossed out look upon her face.

"I'd understand it being old, but it looks like it hasn't been cleaned on the outside in years." Juliet commented and Nero patted her back a bit.

"Don't stress it, Juliet. Besides; it's at least pretty neat inside." As they approached the shop they could hear loud rock music blasting from inside. The old neon light off for the day and from what Juliet could tell the windows were open. As Nero pushed the door open allowing the two females to enter first Nico bounced to the rock music and seemed right at home. Juliet kind of kept to herself looking around, seeing the crude decors on the walls, the furniture seemed to be covered, the assumption of cleaning being done. 

"HEY! DANTE!" Nico called over the loud music, "'WE'RE HERE!" She cheered and whistled, Vergil poked his head from around the corner, assuming to be the kitchen and he sighed rolling his eyes. going back in Dante popped out, his hair still pulled back from the night before and he looked excited, noticing Nico first he sat the box down and the two hugged, patting her back Dante pulled back.

"Hey you! Nero!" Dante let go of Nico and hugged his nephew, "So good to see ya! Man I missed you two~ How's Kyrie?"

Nero jumped at the hug and pulled back after patting his uncle's back, "She's uhh.. She's pregnant. Three months in." Dante stared and Vergil poked his head out from the kitchen. Interested in what Nero had just said, Dante put his hands on his cheeks and gasped.

"I'm gonna be a great uncle?!" He then turned to Vergil, his eyes bright as he grabbed Nero's arms, "You're gonna be a grandpa!" Nero rolled his eyes and Vergil looked shockingly embarrassed, which was new for Nero and Nico to see. Vergil approached and he patted Nero's shoulder giving a soft smile.

"I'm proud of you. And umm.. When we were destroying the roots I had a lot of time to think.. And I'd like to apologize and I guess be there..? Despite not really knowing you existed almost a year ago." Nero smiled some and he pulled Vergil into a hug, who clearly looked awkward about it at first.

"I didn't know either but I'm willing to try if you are, dad." Vergil smiled at his son's words and happily rubbed his back. Dante smiled and Nico looked over and cleared her throat which alerted the other two males and Dante to the female at the door. Which caught both twins off guard. The female looked to be a bit pudgy but tall, so it was hard to tell really. Her uniform hugged her though and she wore a Catholic hijab and it went down her back. the bottom one could tell was almost shaped like a cross. On her chest was a cross like design as well showing the top part of her breasts which once closer to her can tell, just like her face was adored with freckles, and had long sleeves and a skirt. The rims of the black uniform including the hijab and cross design was golden colored while the rest was black. A part of her skirt exposing her left leg, stopping about three inches past her knee with black leggings and flat doll-like dress shoes. The uniform especially made her green eyes and red hair stand out immensely. Nero pulled back and went over to the female and patted her clothed shoulder.

"Oh! Dad, Dante this is Sister Juliet Rovoli. She's our sniper for our shop." Nero said proudly and Nico did a tah dah position over Juliet. The twins looked to one another as they crossed their arms. Almost as if they weren't impressed. 

" _This_ is the girl Morrison told us about?" Dante asked, "A _nun_?"

"She part of some... Cult..?" Vergil asked as well.

Juliet huffed and puffed her chest out a bit, "I'm actually part of the church of Saint Madrius thank you. And I am a good shot."

" _Riiigghht_.." The twins said together. Nero and Nico looked to one another as Juliet looked around pushing past the twins, then pointed at the box on the table.

"Does this have anything valuable?" She asked as she approached it.

"No, just some rice and noodles why?" Vergil asked as Dante watched curiously. Juliet pulled the rice bag out and pushed it into Dante's chest as she walked out.

"Hold that won't you?" She asked as she shut the door. Dante looked at the rice bag and then to his nephew and his friend.

"Really? What is this gonna prove?" He asked holding it up.

"Just wait." Nico smirked and walked around the shop, after a few minutes Dante was about to toss the bag down a bit frustrated.

"No seriously... I just wanna know what this is gonna.." He felt some rice fall down his sleeve as he looked up to the bag, a singular hole in the bag of rice, "I didn't even hear that.." He looked to the door where Juliet stood smugly looking to the demon hunter, Vergil was pretty impressed by that and looked around for the bullet. 

"Silencer, and if you wanna know where I took the shot it was from inside the van." Dante and Vergil ran to the open window to see where the van was, it was over a block away, looked as if Juliet purposely moved it. Vergil looked to the nun who held the white sniper riffle over her shoulder.

"I'm impressed. I know that's just a sample but still." Vergil complimented, Dante huffed a bit and looked to Juliet.

"Still, should a nun be working as a demon hunter?" Dante asked, his tone a bit annoyed since well, he had rice down his arm but as well as he couldn't help but be suspicious of this girl. Last religious group they met up with turned to to be a cult for his father. Juliet scrunched her nose a bit and poked at Dante's chest.

"I'm as capable as you or anyone else here. Don't judge a book by it's cover." She scoffed and before Dante could speak the phone from on top of the clothe on the desk rang, he did the _'I'm watching you'_   gesture as he went to answer the phone. Vergil sighed a bit and looked to Juliet.

"Sorry for my brother. However I do understand and see where he's coming from. We never really had good experiences to religious groups." Vergil explained and Nero looked to his watch after a moment.

"Oh! We should be going. It's gonna be quite the drive back." He noticed Dante holding his finger to the group a moment.

"Uh huh.. Come by anytime tomorrow and we'll discuss it further. Thanks, bye." He then hung up and looked to the group, "Well sister you got the opportunity to prove your skills. They need to collect info but you got time to do a job."

"Good." Juliet scoffed, "Been born ready."


	2. Mission begins

"Alright, thank you for taking my offer." A well dressed man said as he sat on the couch, two other well suited men sat on each side. Dante and Vergil looked to one another, they had reorganized and cleaned up the shop a bit and had a section of the front area for work information and discussion, a coffee table between the two couches. Where they happened to be sitting. The jukebox playing soft rock in the background giving a lax feel to the shop at the moment. The heavier male between the two muscular ones had one set a suitcase down, the other sat down another which the heavier male opened and handed Dante a file. Dante rose a brow as he took it and sat back, looking over the contents as he handed Vergil a few he glanced over.

"So what's this job 'bout again?" Dante asked, looking to the heavier male. 

"This job is to find some monster.. I can't tell if it's a demon or not but I have a feeling you guys can do something about it." The man started, "As mayor of RedGrave I take pride in trying my best to keep everyone safe and calm. But I have not only a job offer but a proposition." Dante looked up interested by this, "I want to offer you as an official RedGrave city agency. We'll pay regardless. But first this job has to be done!" The mayor pointed to the folders. Dante slapped them down lightly and grabbed his iced coffee from the table.

"How much is this paying exactly?" Vergil asked curiously, "Just so we know."

"A million." The mayor said and Dante had his coffee come out of his nose and mouth in disbelief, coughing a bit as Vergil looked pretty shocked. 

Once he was done coughing Dante looked to the mayor, "Y.. You're joking." The guard on the left opened the unopened suitcase reveling the money. The twins just stared in shock and the case was then shut.

"You get it upfront. You do this job, and you become an official agency." The brothers looked to one another and Vergil looked to the mayor.

"It's a deal."

"That's what I want to hear!" The man smiled and pushed the case closer to Vergil who just sat it aside as Dante got up to clean himself, "Now, the demon you are looking for is named Zatriel. He's been terrorizing the poorer districts for quite some time. We're finally getting some information on him, even resorting to asking demons. Sadly not a lot speak human. But what we could collect we found out his name, his general location, and yet sadly we only have a description. A centaur like creature, but the lower half is a large cat of sort. He has fur and scales with piercing golden eyes. We don't know much else on him."

"It's still lead." Dante said once he returned, "So where is he again, in the crappy part of town?"

"Yes, across the railroad tracks." The mayor explained, "I'd recommend a team, I know you're more than capable but I'd feel better if you had a few others. Especially someone from that area."

* * *

"You got to be joking me." Juliet scoffed as she looked to Nero, they happened to be at the church where Juliet lived, now being able to see that she had long fluffed bangs and two thick side pieces of hair that went past her breasts, The back being as short as Nero's hair. She wore more casual clothing, some jogger shorts that showed even more freckles on her body, and a large t-shirt. Nero sighed a bit and crossed his arms.

"No one knows the way around from the area cross the tracks. You do Juls. Come on. You're getting paid from this too." 

Juliet scoffed again and stood up going to her closet, looking for some clothes, "How much?"

"Well.. They got paid about a million and Dante is giving me a hundred grand, since you know.. Kyrie and the orphans. And you're gonna get around the same." 

"Oooo~ Sister Juliet is gonna make mad money~" One of Juliet's roommates said, sitting by the window with a cancer stick. Blowing the smoke out the window. She was much taller and quite thin, pale skin with black hair and brown eyes. Juliet rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her roommate.

"Oh shut up Sammie." Juliet huffed and Nero sat himself on the bed as Juliet handed him a sweater, shamelessly taking her shirt off.

"WOAH WOAH!" Nero covered his face with Juliet's shirt and looked away, "Warn me next time!" He said a bit flustered.

"Don't be a baby, Nero it's just boobs." Sammie smirked and laughed as Nero glared at her, "Besides I've seen them. Quite impressive. What are ya Juls, a C cup?"

"I really don't wanna know the cup size of my employee.." Nero scoffed and jumped as the redhead snagged the shirt from him, wearing a bra and had a pair of jeans loosely on.

"I'm in the same boat as Nero." Juliet scoffed as she pulled the sweater on, grunting some as she struggled to pull it over her chest some, once the top was on she fixed her belt and pants, buckling and zipping them on, "How long this job gonna be?" She asked as she grabbed some boots.

"I wanna say... Probably a month longest? If we're lucky a week."

"Either works for me." Juliet sighed as she put her boots on. Once they were on she grabbed her case after putting some gloves on, Nero stepped out before the redhead and Juliet waved, "Say hi to Hanna and Tori for me." She saluted and followed suit.

 

Once they have arrived at the shop they were already going over a plan, Dante wasn't so pleased since he was a roll with it kind of guy but _APPARENTLY_ this was more important. Sitting on the couch he drank a beer as Vergil and Nico were discussing different roadways and such. Mostly so Nico could possibly go through. Looking over to the door Nero held up two boxes and Juliet held two as well.

"Grabbed some on the way here." Nero chimed as he sat the boxes down, Dante of course going straight for a slice along with Nico, Vergil rolled his eyes as he sat back and noticed Juliet setting the other two smaller boxes down with two large bottles of soda, noticing the older twin staring Juliet rose a thick brow.

"Can I help you?" She asked puzzled.

"How old are you anyway?" Vergil asked bluntly, "And I'd expect your hair to be longer.

Juliet took Vergil's second comment as a compliment and patted her chest, "I'm twenty-five years old. What you thought I was younger?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Your tits didn't really give them off that's for sure." Dante commented after chewing and Juliet shot a glare to the demon hunter, who clearly wasn't phased.

"You sure you're the same age as Vergil? Because you surely don't act your age." Juliet scoffed crossing her arms under her breasts. Dante sat up clearly offended by the redheads tone.

"You got a lot of talk for someone your age. What the nun life isn't satisfying enough for you?" Nero went to speak before Juliet smacked Nero's hand away and leaned over the arm of the couch a bit.

"Is becoming a gluten the only satisfying thing for you? Or is it not enough to fill you?" She scoffed, before Dante could move he stared at her, noticing she didn't even flinch. He then smirked a bit and grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it into her mouth crust first.

"You're cute when you're trying to be intimidating, now what's the deal with the routes for this demon fuck?" Juliet jumped slightly when Dante shoved the pizza into her mouth, sitting up she removed it and pointed with a pen nearby. The tension in the shop was so thick from their arguing it was kinda... Creepy in a sense.

"Well... Where we could go is straight in, but if this guy is a lurker he's gonna be on this side of town." She circled the area and drew a line, "But if we go in a large group in a more obvious manner he won't be that interested if my information is correct."

"How do you know?" Nero asked leaning over with her, she looked to Nero and shrugged.

"Research." She stated simply, "We should go in teams of two. Go on different sides at different times. If we at least find out where he is that's what's gonna matter most." Dante finished his slice and stood, grabbing Juliet's arm and pulled her back, "HEY!"

"You and I are gonna go first. Someone's gonna need to know the area so it's gonna be you." Dante said simply.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO PULL ME BY THE ARM YOU JERK!" 

"This is gonna be a nightmare job isn't it?" Nero asked and Vergil watched and chuckled.

"Well... He is taking interest in her that's for sure."

 

Once they were outside Dante snapped forward as he swung his arm, a strange motorcycle showed up and engine already running. Dante let go of Juliet's arm and finished putting his jacket on, "Hop on little lady~ It won't bite."

"You got to be joking.." Juliet huffed as Dante revved the engine, making her scoff once more, "Fine.." She hesitantly climbed onto the bike and sat behind him, clinging to him with a small yelp as he revved the engine again. He smirked to her and removed his foot as he drove off with the nun screaming in shock and squeezing her grip as he sped off. This wasn't gonna be a pleasant ride at all.

* * *

 

As Dante slowed down the demonic bike Juliet loosened her grip and looked around after opening her eyes, seeing the dark streets, seeing half deserted while others roamed the streets. Shockingly people seemed to be still in the buildings and living inside them as well. The buildings looked burned and rustic. Giving a post apolitical look to them. Juliet sat up and creased her brow as she patted Dante's back to have him stop. Which he dud do. Juliet hopped off the bike and Dante stood as she sat on it. Curious of what she was doing, Juliet walked to one of the abandoned houses and looked inside the window. She then nodded to him going inside.

"Hey!" He called as he sat up, "Where you going ginger?" He asked sitting up straight on his bike now.

"Wait right there. I know this building." Juliet called from the doorway before she vanished. Dante rolled his eyes and sat down on the bike, his foot standing it upwards. After a short amount of time Juliet came back and jogged over hopping on the bike, "Okay so we're in the right area, do that way." She pointed ahead of them and Dante just looked to her, "What?"

"The hell were you doing in there?" He asked puzzled.

"Looking for claw marks." She stated simply and she went to wrap her arms around him again but stopped blushing some, "S-Sorry was that unwelcomed?" She asked a bit flustered. Dante looked to her even more confused and shook his head.

"No not really.. Why were you having other intentions?" He asked smirking some. Juliet smacked his back and huffed, "Okay okay I get it, just grab on and so we can go." He chuckled as she clung to him again, expecting him to speed off, he couldn't help but at the moment think of her breasts pushing upon his back. Was a weird thought but damn. He then drove off into the direction she pointed and went at a moderate pace. Going pretty fast but not enough to be speeding like they were earlier. Juliet pushed her face and body closer to his back, a bit scared from the ride and yelped at the slow but sudden stop.

"Where we at?" She asked looking over his shoulder. The ground before them was covered in large claw marks. Juliet creased her brow and whispered in Dante's ear, "L.. Let's turn back.. It's not safe here." 

"Oh come on you're getting cold feet nun?" Dante asked looking to the redhead.

"I'm serious, Dante." She said sternly, Dante looked to Juliet studying her freckled face. Not seeing an ounce of sarcasm in her expression. Before he could speak a loud growl could be heard in the shadows. Two large golden eyes could be seen and Juliet leaned over the hunter and revved the engine turning the bike around, Dante clearly not prepared for that as she forced a turn.

"WHAT THE HELL NUN?!" 

"Trust me! That's something we aren't ready for!" Juliet sat down and looked behind them as their hair moved along with the wind, loud pounding could be heard along with the sound of rubble collapsing. A large cat like creature growling and clawed at the ground. Dante skid to a stop as the redhead clung to him, the silver haired hunter looked to the beast and was honestly shocked, "WHY DID YOU STOP?!" Juliet asked pushing her bangs back.

"Wanted to see what the fuck it was. That.. Is something you don't see everyday. Nor what I've seen at least." The large demon let out a roar, sending a large gust of wind at them, "Yeah I think it's time to go." Dante revved the engine and sped down the way they were heading once more, going at top speed as the beast started chasing them. People on the streets and side walks rushing out of the way as the bike sped through and the demon chased them. Juliet looked over her shoulder and bit her lip.

"Dante it's getting closer.." She said loud enough for him to hear, he glanced over his shoulder, the large demonic cat was clearly a lot closer and looked at his surroundings a moment.

"Hold on." He stated and Juliet did just that as he sped up once more, as if it's top speed. Going through an alleyway and the cat attempted to follow. Clawing it's way through but couldn't reach. The couple hopped over the small makeshift ramp and was able to cross the crappy part of town and over the tracks before the train could go by. Skidding once again to a stop Dante placed his foot down on the ground panting a bit and looked behind him, Juliet shaking a bit as well as she stared at the train as it came by. She noticed him and sat up clearing her throat as s he pushed her hair back.

"Wow.. That was.. Exciting." She laughed a bit and cleared her throat again, "We shouldn't dally long.. We should head back to the shop and form a plan."

"No we aren't going in just yet." Dante scoffed, "As much as I wanna get it done and over with, I hate to admit it but this is something even I need to figure out. I've been in the business for a long time Juliet. So believe me when I tell you it's safer to figure out a plan before going after this bad boy." Juliet listened to him in amazement as Dante spoke, noticing her staring he cleared his own throat and looked towards the city, "I should.. Probably drop you off. I'll tell the others what happened. You seem shaken up." He revved the engine a bit and Juliet nodded some and rested her head on his back, what was this weird warm feeling? She couldn't put her thumb on it. 

* * *

 

As he slowly pulled up before the nun housing Dante placed his foot down and allowed Juliet to get off, who was happy to but got a bit caught on the bike, Dante helped her get unstuck and the two held one another's wrists preventing her from falling, at this moment they got to actually study one another's faces. Juliet could see the aging in the male's face, the facial hair adored his face and she could see his lashes were the same color as his hair as well. But she couldn't help but stare at his deep sea foam blue eyes. For Dante if he could he could count every freckle adoring the center and around the eyes of Juliet's face, her soft looking lips and her emerald green eyes looked so full of life. Their moment was cut short when a loud clear of the throat was heard. Looking over to see an elderly woman wearing a more modest outfit compared to Juliet's nun attire. She stared from the doorway and Juliet noticed how close their faces gotten. 

She then laughed softly and moved from the male loosening her grip on his arm, "I better get going.."

"Y.. Yeah me too.." He said with a laugh as well. Juliet waved as she headed to the doorway looking back to him with a soft smile. Dante smiled back and he then drove off. Once Juliet returned to the room she noticed her three roommates staring at her as soon as she came in. Sammie, Tori being a much shorter yet average weighted female with blue eyes and brown hair and tan skin. Then there was Hanna, a dark skinned dark brown haired female with hazel colored eyes. Juliet blinked puzzled a moment and before she could speak Sammie smirked.

"Who was that guy by the way?" Sammie asked curiously, "You two seemed close."

"EW! No way.." Juliet laughed as she went to her dresser removing her top, "There's no way that we are I known him since yesterday."

"Then who was he?" Hanna asked bouncing closer to the redhead excitingly on her own bed, "He's gotta be someone interesting."

"He's.. Kinda Nero's uncle." Juliet said and the girls gasped a bit and stared, "What? We just went on a ride cross the tracks for a job and we made it out alive it's fine." Juliet said as she took off her boots.

"Still, it's like kissing someone on the first date." Tori said with Sammie nodding, "From what we saw he was really cute too~"

Juliet looked over as she started to take her bra off, "Tori... He's like.. Forty." Juliet said as she rolled her eyes.

"That didn't stop you from trying to kiss him." Hanna smirked and was then wracked with the bra in Juliet's hand, "HEY!"

"I did not try to kiss him! He's rude, he's impolite, improper, you can tell he's lazy because he doesn't shave his face and lord up in heaven knows how deep blue his eyes are they look like the ocean in Hawaii and..." Juliet noticed the three staring and looked between the three, "What?"

"You're starting to develop a crush there Juliet?" Sammie asked smirking a bit, "I mean it isn't early enough to tell but damn~" Before Sammie knew it Juliet had thrown a pillow at her face. 


	3. Grandpa Vergil, orphans and emotions

Vergil looked around the orphanage as loud children screamed and laughed in the hall, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over seeing Nero chasing a child and picking her up and blowing a raspberry on her neck, the small girl squealed in laughed and Nero let her down and gestured her to the kitchen. He noticed his father in the hall, both in jeans wile Vergil wore more comfortable gear, Nero still wore his boots and a graphic t-shirt. He smiled gestured him to follow and Vergil hesitantly followed, the kitchen was large with plenty of sitting areas for the children and towards the stove was Kyrie and a few of the older kids helping her. Her hair was down and she wore a comfortable turtle neck sweater with her sleeves pulled back. The sweater was tight enough to expose her growing baby bump and she smiled sweetly to Nero and Vergil.

"Oh! You're father is here, hello! Everyone say hello to Nero's father Mr. Vergil." Kyrie said and before Vergil could protest about fifteen children were staring at him, a wide rage of ages as well.

"Hello Mr. Vergil." They said together and Vergil waved a bit, going over to Kyrie with Nero who happily kissed his wife, Kyrie welcomed the kiss and giggled some as Nero wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you making today?" Nero asked, "And need any assistance?" 

Kyrie smiled proudly her face practically beaming, "I made us some lasagna! Home made too! Right now I'm finishing up the veggies and there's some tater tots too."

"Are they in the lasagna or on the side."

"IN!" A small boy yelled, the other kids laughed a bit and Kyrie shrugged a bit.

"The kids suggested it. Doesn't smell terrible." She laughed some and Nero cupped her growing belly as he gave her one more kiss on the neck, the children grossed out and Nero turned to them.

"Alright alright! Settle your butts down dinner is almost ready." Nero laughed and rustled one child's head and Vergil watched intently, fact Nero was going to be a father in just a few months along with taking care of the orphans he seemed to have his life together, handling every kid differently and with the same affection. Overhearing one of the older kids as they leaned over the table.

"Hey Nero, you and Kyrie going to leave here when you have your baby?" She asked as she watched Nero intently. Nero blinked a moment looking to Kyrie who shared the same surprised look, he then smiled and went over and ruffled her hair.

"Only for a few short months. So we can adjust to the baby. Then we'll be back. Don't stress it." The other children hugged him and they seemed to really dolt on him. 

After dinner had commenced Kyrie was helping a pretty young child eat since they were pretty young. One of the orphanage workers came by and smiled softly putting a hand on her chest.

"Thank you three so much. There's not enough of us to handle each group." She said softly.

"Not a problem ma'am." Nero smiled to her, without looking grabbed a child's hand from flicking food, "Glad to help." The woman then left. Nero removed his hand as the small boy laughed a bit.

Vergil looked around a moment and then to the couple, "You two take care of this group all by yourselves?" He asked.

"Yup! Since the Fortuna accident Nero and I have been taking care of the children. Many were sadly orphaned so we wanted to help! Luckily over half have been adopted or moved out or even started helping out here!" Kyrie said happily and carefully scooped the spoon from the toddler's mouth, "It's been good practice too since we're having the baby."

"Wait!" One boy next to Vergil gasped, "If you're having a baby and we call you guys Uncle Nero and Aunt Kyrie..." He turned to Vergil a look of hope on his face, "Does that mean we can call you Grandpa Vergil?" Vergil choked on the drink he was attempting to drink at least while the boy talked, wasn't expecting to hear grandpa out of anything. A bunch of the children stared in excitement and anticipation for Vergil's reply. Who cleaned his face with a napkin and looked around him. He felt like he had to say yes or it'd be awkward for the rest of dinner.

"Fine.. You can call me that." Vergil said begrudgingly and the children cheered. Man he better get used to being called grandpa now. 

* * *

 

It was getting late, especially for the kids, Nero carrying two at a time to their rooms and Kyrie helping a few to their rooms as well, as they looked for the last three kids they found them in one of the rooms with Vergil, who was reading to them from one of the books they had. Usually it was left to Nero or Kyrie but Vergil didn't seem to mind reading to them, he had one of the three year old children and two four year olds, twins none the less sitting on his lap interested in the story. The youngest falling asleep in his lap as Vergil read on. the other two rubbing their eyes resting their heads on his forearms as he read to them. Nero and Kyrie couldn't help but admire the scene before them. 

"Told you, even the hardest of hearts will melt with them~" Kyrie purred in Nero's ear who chuckled in response.

"Yeah..." Nero replied and he entered as Vergil shut the book, had finished the really short story luckily. Nero carefully grabbed the youngest and rubbed their back as the two others groaned a bit,

"We don't wanna go to bed.." One whined and Vergil picked them up carefully as he stood.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll come by and read again." He said as he laid one in their bed, the duo being tucked in. One of the girls fell asleep and the other reached up and hugged Vergil around the neck.

"Night grandpa.." She said tiredly and Vergil was taken aback a moment, he then smiled softly and hugged the child back and laid them back down.

"Good night." He stood up and turned the lamp off, the three leaving since Nero had already laid the youngest of the three down and the door was softly shut, Kyrie smiled and gently rubbed Vergil's arm.

"You're gonna be a really good grandpa." Kyrie purred and Vergil kinda gave a confused look, why would he be? 

 

Back at the shop as Vergil returned he noticed Dante staring at the ceiling, his feet kicked up on the desk and seemed to staring off to space. Vergil rolled his eyes and went over smacking his brother's feet lightly.

"What got you in a good mood?" Vergil asked and which surprised his twin, who sat properly in his chair and leaned over the desk with a small smirk.

"So you know that redhead? One Nero hired?"

"The one you practically dragged off  the other day?" Vergil asked as he sat on the side curiously.

Dante went to speak a moment and pointed, "It was for a job and she's familiar with the area dammit.." Dante then sat back confidently, "I've been thinking and I think she might dig me." Vergil then laughed softly and shook his head, "Hey bro I mean it."

Vergil rose a brow to Dante and pushed some hair back, "Indulge me, how do you think this girl is lusting for you?"

"Well, remember how I didn't really tell you what happened afterwords? The ride?" He asked and Vergil nodded as in to tell him to continue, "Well I was dropping her off before her dorms and she got caught on the bike, I helped her get disconnected and we kinda just stared at one another." Dante then moved his index finger and thumb close to one another, "We were  _THIS_ close to kissing. I'm telling you bro she's into me. I could sense it." Vergil rose a brow and shrugged as he stood up.

"Well.. Are you into her?" Vergil asked.

Dante thought a moment and sat back some more, he seemed to be lost in thought a bit before speaking, "Maybe. I mean she is really cute. That and her lips look soft." He stood up and stretched a bit, "I guess we'll see." 

* * *

 

A empusa's head exploded thanks to a silent gun shot from Juliet's riffle, about three days have passed since her almost kiss with Dante. And she wasn't gonna deal with her roommate's annoyance thinking they actually did. She usually would go onto her dorm's roof and shoot demons keeping them at a safe distance from her home. The gun did go quite the distance it was built for farther shots. She moved the gun around and carefully moved it around to see if any more demons were about, hearing the familiar bike come by she was surprised to see the hunter slowing down before them. She carefully aimed since he was now just standing there the bike almost as if it vanished. She then shot right before his foot, catching his attention. She was perched up on the roof of the building, it being a four story dorm for some reason. Dante laughed softly as Juliet smiled, as she sat up and out the safety on the male seemed to pop up right next to her. She looked him up and down a moment and chose to ignore it. Putting her gun safely away and grabbed a container if Twinkies, offering them to him as he sat next to her.

"Want some?" She asked, he hesitantly took the small package opened it carefully, "No one is gonna hear us it's fine." She waved her hand a bit, when she looked back over he had already had the desert in his mouth, causing her to laugh a bit, once he finished it he looked back to her clearing his throat.

"So.. No news on that big cat thing?" He asked, Juliet looked back to him and shrugged. Dante couldn't help but notice she wore quite the short pair of shorts with a tank top, her breasts pressed together as she hugged her legs some, looking away sheepishly when he saw noticed her nipple. Juliet didn't notice this since she was staring off into the sky.

"No.. No news on what or who that was. But I'm sure we'll get there." She said and looked over as Dante removed his jacket and placed it onto her, noting that it smelled of campfire which was a shock. 

"You looked a bit cold." He stated as he scratched his cheek, he kinda lied to himself mostly, trying to keep his control around this girl. She smelled so sweet it was unusual for him. She smiled and hugged the jacket and scooted closer to him and wrapped one side of the coat around him, "Hey.."

"You need warmth too." She smiled and he sighed heavily. The clear night sky looked so peaceful, the occasional airplane passing by and a few flickering stars caught their attention. Dante looked to Juliet who was focusing so much on the sky, he noticed her bangs were pulled back and he could see her full face, her forehead had a few freckles and she looked way to cute for her age. From what he could tell naturally dark red lashes occasionally kissed her cheeks and from what he could sense was.. Alluring. He bit his lip and cleared his throat to catch her attention, she didn't move her head but she did move her eyes to his direction.

"So umm.. About that almost kiss. I'm sorry 'bout that I shouldn't have."

"N-No I instigated it I'm sorry." Juliet replied and the two looked to one another and Juliet blushed looking aside and Dante couldn't help but find it cute, "It's.. Unholy of me.."

"What does that mean? Juliet you're a person."

"A person of God.." Juliet insisted as she looked to Dante creasing her brow, "I shouldn't even be letting you meet me but.." She sighed and hugged her legs now, "Something about your company is familiar and I like it.." Dante watched her and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her hips and she seemed to welcome it, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence before she started to speak again, "I'm sorry.. If I made it awkward.. Just.. All my life I grew up to learn to be faithful and such. But a part of me just wants to rebel." She nestled into Dante's hold as she spoke, "Never was a kid to get along with other kids either so it was hard. I kinda did my own thing along with following the rules. Figured if I did that I'd be okay." She shrugged, "I guess that's just how it'd be at times." She looked to Dante who seemed to be just listening. She smiled softly and sat up some and kissed his cheek, "Thank you... For listening."

Dante couldn't help but tense up at the kiss and he looked to her, "N-No problem! If it helps ya it helps ya." He laughed some and she looked to the corner of the of the dorms, since the building was in an acute angle she noticed a light flicker on and she groaned heavily as it flickered a few times. Getting up and grabbing a lamp and flickered the flame some in response.

"What's that for?" Dante asked curiously. Juliet looked over as she turned the lamp off and hid her stash of snacks.

"That's my roommates... It's our 'hey it's time to come back' call." She sighed a bit and once she was done packing her snacks she saw Dante putting his coat on. She blushed a bit and that sweet smell allured Dante yet again, he turned to the redhead who stood before him and took his hands, "You should come by again. You know?" She smiled some and Dante blinked a bit.

"In secret?" He laughed.

"Why not? Fuck it right?" She laughed and Dante rolled his eyes. They stared at one another for a moment and before she knew it Dante kissed her forehead gently, and as if it was a dream he vanished. She touched her forehead and bit her lip some, did that just happen? Why was her heart beating so fast?


	4. First kisses are always weird

Juliet hummed to herself as she walked down the ha;;, the idea of seeing Dante again excited her quite a bit. She twirled and skipped a bit as she walked down the halls after prayer. Once in the dinning hall she sat with her friends and hummed a bit, of course the girls noticed this and Sammie leaned over Juliet as she was taking a bite of her toast.

"What got you in a heavenly hue?" Sammie asked and Juliet looked over and smiled happily to her friend and spoke after chewing.

"Let's just say I'm a bit excited for tonight's snipping~ Get's me prepared for the job I got." The others didn't understand what Juliet meant by that. She seemed to be preparing for quite the night they noticed, snacks, of course, drinks, a blanket, just all around prepared. After dropping a few things off on the roof Hanna pulled Juliet aside and creased her brow.

"Juliet please tell me what's going on. You're in such high spirits and I'm glad but it seems.. Off.." Hanna said worriedly and Juliet creased her brow some and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"It's okay.. Let's just say.. I'm.. Meeting someone?" She asked and laughed a bit playing with her bangs some. Hanna noticed and gasped.

"Is it that Dante guy?"

"SShhh!"

"IT IS!"

"What are you two girls gossiping about in God's house?" The woman from before approached the two and the girls looked to one another and stood straight. Juliet looking the female dead in the eye before she spoke.

"I was discussing about the job I had and the situation. Sister Hanna was just worried for my well being is all Mother Gloria." Juliet lied quite well, Mother Gloria looked to the females worriedly and Hanna nodded a bit.

"It's true. Last thing I'd like is my friend to be hurt."

"Uh-huh... Listen well Sister Juliet. You maybe be able to work at that heathen shop. But remember where your place is. You're a daughter of God. And if I find out you are romantically involved with anyone there, there will be problem. They are heathens and will hurt you do you understand?" Juliet nodded and Gloria then left. Once she was gone Juliet sighed a bit.

"Oh man.. I can't let her find out.."

"Then don't? She doesn't check the roof anyway." Hanna smiled.

* * *

 

 Juliet sat on the roof on top of the blanket, wearing a tank top and shorts again, and smiled softly as she saw the male salute and within a blink of an eye was with her. Juliet smiled and stood up, the two shared a hug and once parted Juliet presented the spread she made. The blanket was a big fluffy one and was enough for the two of them. One simple one was for covering them of course and with plenty of snacks and drinks, sure some sodas and juices but something. 

"Oh nice." Dante cooed and the two sat themselves down. It's been almost a week since the two been secretly meeting up, during the day they work and at night well, they get to know one another. Dante jumped some and offered a bag to the female, "Here, it's kinda a hand-me-down but it's something."

"What is it?" The pudgy redhead asked and took the bag, looking inside and carefully pulled what was inside out. Setting the bag under her arm she flicked the material in her hands as Dante sat himself on the blanket. It revealed to be a long sleeve shirt of his that she seen him wear. She blinked a moment and looked to him raising a brow, "I thought couples only do this?"

"Oh don't worry 'bout that. I don't wear it that much anyway." Dante waved his hand and Juliet pulled the shirt on. It fit her pretty dang well, it was just a bit long on her as well as the sleeves. She happily plopped herself next to him since he was laying down. She laid next to him and stared at the sky with him. At this point he didn't mind her cuddling up to him. His arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. The sky was quite clear and the fact they could see all the stars quite amazing. of course the treacherous airplane they'd call a flying star, they just seemed to enjoy their silent company. As about an hour has passed and going through a container of Oreos together Juliet looked to Juliet who was cleaning her hands with a baby wipe.

"Hey... Have you kissed anyone?" He asked curiously.

Juliet froze her face flushed and looked to Dante, "W-Why do you ask?" She was quite puzzled at this, it came out of no where and Dante rubbed the back of his neck.

"I... Well.." He cleared his throat before continuing, "I kinda.. Would like to.. If you're not up for it it's okay.." He assured her and Juliet blushed a bit more and rubbed her sleeved arm.

"I-I wouldn't mind. I-I never made out before either so there's that." She said as she moved closer to him, he could smell that weird sweet smell again. What was this? He moved her bangs back as she leaned forward a bit, she was clearly nervous and was shaking a bit.

"Just relax and follow my lead..." He instructed and she nodded to his response, "Close your eyes and relax your jaw."

"Why?" Juliet asked puzzled.

"Just trust me." The hunter scoffed and Juliet scoffed back and did as he asked. Dante bit his lip and cupped her cheek with one hand and gently pushed his lips into hers after closing his own eyes. She trembled a bit at the interaction and moved two hands to his chin. Something in him seemed to spark as he kissed her again and she returned it. The two continued with gentle kisses as Dante moved her to his lap. Something in Juliet's body started to warm up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their kisses slowly became a lot more passionate. Dante then laid Juliet on the blanket and moved between her legs as they kissed. Stopping for a few moments to part and pant, Dante couldn't help but feel excited here. Juliet however not fully sure of her feelings definitely knew that she was feeling something awesome. He then parted from the kisses and moved to kiss her neck. Juliet wasn't expecting this and she pushed him gently by his shoulders, he sat up a bit looking to her curiously.

"W.. What's wrong?" Dante asked and Juliet bit her lip a bit.

"W-Whatever you're thinking.. I-I'm not ready yet.." She looked to him, showing she did mean what she said. Dante sighed a bit pushed his hair back and as he sat up she took his hand, moving them under her top, "You can play with these though, I know you've been staring."

Dante couldn't help but blush a that, "I thought you weren't ready."

"For penetration." She admitted, "... I-I admit I.. I really want to but.."

"you aren't ready.." Dante sighed and removed his hand from hers, "Don't let me do something you'd feel guilty about Juliet.." Juliet blinked a bit and she sat up and took his hands into hers again.

"What I am sure... Is I want it to be you." She smiled and Dante looked to her and sighed heavily. Maybe this'll settle it. He truly wanted to he just didn't want to her to feel guilty. 

"Do you promise to tell me to stop when you're uncomfortable. Because I know what we can do that doesn't require penetration." Juliet nodded and Dante sighed a bit, "Alright.. Again just tell me no if you don't like it." He said and he undid his pants, only to show his growing bulge under his boxers. Juliet blushed at this and moved her shaking hands to remove her shorts, Dante stopped her and rose a brow, "Ya sure?"

"Yes.." She said and Dante studied her face, she seemed to be sure about it. He pulled her shorts off and blushed a bit noticing she wasn't wearing panties either.

"Naughty nun~" He purred.

"T-The ones they give us are uncomfortable.." She huffed a bit and he rolled his eyes and sat the shorts aside, that must be where the good smell is coming from. He lowered his boxers and pants enough to expose his growing erection. Juliet blushed madly at this and bit her lip a bit, he laid her on her back fully and pushed his growing hard on against her clit. Juliet gasped at the feeling and he rocked his hips against her clit. Juliet covered her mouth as she moaned out. These new feelings were shocking and just, intense for her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrusted against her clit, man he really wanted to fully fuck her but he respected the no penetration. He laid over her as she clung to him and moaned into his shoulder, her arousal dripping onto the blanket, her body filling with lust as he sped up, growing fully erect as he did so, Dante kissed her neck as she clung to him. If this was a sin she didn't want to be right. 

Dante looked to her a moment as her body seemed to be filling with first time lust. He pulled back a moment and saw her entry, licking his lips as he watched her, swallowing a bit and moved his head between her legs, this surprised her.

"D-Dante what are you doing..?" She asked panting a bit.

"Another thing that doesn't require penetration." He explained and grabbed her thighs and licked her soaked entry. Her dripping arousal getting into his scruff a bit and the female gasped gripping his hair. He studied her a moment as she gave a nod to continue. Which he did. Licking and sucking on the different spots around her genital area he then sucked on her clit. A hand stroking himself as he performed oral on the female. Juliet panted heavily and watched him, his shirt was in her shirt to muffle her moans which it did help. He then looked to her with a small smirk, pulling back as he moaned some, "If you feel light headed let me know~" He purred, she stopped him from continuing and she blushed a bit.

"C-Can I pleasure you too..?" She asked and he was clearly baffled by this.

"You sure..?" He asked as he rose a brow. She nodded and he sighed and thought a moment. he then moved onto his back and had her go on top, her entry facing him and she was face to face to his erection. She flinched feeling his tongue as she hesitantly started to stroke him. His hips reacted to her touch and his cock twitched. She bit her lip a bit and took the head into her mouth, shouldn't be that bad right? Dante gasped and parted a bit from her entry.

"J-Juls.. If you're gonna do that try to avoid teeth." He said and she nodded and she sucked on the flesh, this was the right thing to do right? He was doing the same to her. He moaned some and bit his lip, "T-Try bobbing your head~" He suggested as he bit his lip. It's been so long he had a blow job. Especially from an armature. She nodded and took him into her mouth more, he his work and his eyes widened and checked once more, he knew he was a pretty thick and long dude but he was shocked to see that with ease, Juliet took him fully into her mouth, he could feel her throat and he bit his lip before continuing his work, she had no gag reflex. Juliet slowly started to bob her mouth, she wasn't sure how much she was supposed to take or pull back from. She stopped near the head and moved her head back down. Her own arousal dripped a bit and Dante happily lapped up. Juliet flinched as she felt his erection flex a bit in her mouth. Moaning around him as she felt her body tense up as her mind went blank. God whatever this was it was amazing! During her first orgasm she removed her mouth, saliva and pre-cum covered her mouth and face as Dante sat up and as he got up to stand Juliet stopped him and had him stay sitting. She moved between his legs and took him back into her mouth and bobbed her head. Dante bit his lip a bit and held her hair back, He then bucked his hips into her mouth and throat, it didn't take long for him to thrust fully and ejaculated a few heavy streams down her throat, Juliet pulled back after a moment panting heavily. The two stared at one another for a moment, her gut kept screaming more and before she could do anything else she got up and grabbed her shorts pulling them on and quickly cleaned up.

"i-I should be going to bed." She said and Dante fixed himself up puzzled.

"Did I upset you..?" He asked and Juliet looked to him as he got off the blanket.

"No you didn't. I just.. I kinda need to think things through." She said as she hid the blanket and stash. He grabbed her arm a moment and creased his brow.

"Can I.. See you tomorrow night? We don't have to do... What we just did." Juliet blushed a moment and shook her head.

"Give me a day or so.. I'll let you know." The two stood close to one another and stared. Not caring about tasting one another they gave one another a gentle kiss on the lips.

From the room Sammie, Tori, and Hanna shared a pair of binoculars and Sammie moved them from her face and was pretty shocked.

"Woah... They just.. Kissed.."


	5. Oh yeah babies are a thing, so are holes

Nero sat awkwardly with Kyrie, in a room with quite a few other pregnant couples. He sat on a yoga mat with her back resting against his chest and his legs parted so she'd be comfortable. Looking around a few other expecting parents with fathers and even moms supporting their pregnant partners. The room was one of those weird birthing and relaxation classes. Nero admitted he'd rather be working right now. But he wanted to support his wife, in a weird short amount of time her once small belly gotten pretty big within a short two months. She was about five months pregnant and after this they were to figure out the gender of their baby. The leader of the class smiled to everyone after an awkward practice of giving birth and how to give support during such. Standing up she clapped her hands a bit.

"Wonderful! Glad to see everyone is supporting their pregnant partners. Why don't we spend the last five minutes relaxing? Remember to massage her back." The teacher said as they walked to a random room. The other couples sighed heavily and Kyrie turned to Nero, raising a brow.

"Is everything alright Nero? You seem pretty tense." She rubbed his knee some and Nero smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Everything's fine. Just.. Work is a bit tense. I'm glad the guy who gave the job is letting us make sure we do this right but it's been an intense few months. I know myself, Dante and dad can handle it but at the same time even Dante won't jump into this. We had some close calls but we're getting close at least."

"That's good. I.." Kyrie's train of thought was distracted as she placed a hand on her belly. Nero gave a worried look before she grabbed his hand and placed it upon her baby bump. Under Nero's hands he could feel the unborn move around. A large smile upon his face feeling it and he nuzzled the female softly.

"This is why I work so hard..~" 

 

Kyrie smiled proudly at the ultrasound photos they had, Nero chuckled as they walked out of the hospital and down the road a bit. They had just found out the gender of their child and were pretty stoked about it. A baby boy, man this is gonna be exciting! Kyrie looked to Nero eagerly and pointed to the photo.

"Think he might have the same features as you, your dad and uncle?" She asked curiously. 

Nero thought a moment and shrugged, "Maybe? I mean in the end it's probably a male dominate gene." Nero said with a small shrug, "You worried about breast feeding?"

"Kinda.. I'm more worried about him not attaching well. You know? Like he doesn't want to." Kyrie sighed and looked at the image, "I'm sure the others would love to see the images. We should stop by the shop!"

* * *

"No that plan isn't going to work." Juliet scoffed and pointed at the map, "If we just go in there not understanding anything we're screwing ourselves over big time. Is that what you want?" Dante stood over the coffee table with the map there. The two have been at it for quite some time and Vergil just sat at the desk watching the two bicker. They really din't know what they were huh?"

"Okay, the last few plans didn't work and he's always a head of us so what the hell are we expecting to do?" Dante asked and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Think of a better plan then getting ourselves **KILLED**!" She pointed to the blurry historical photos they had found recently, "THIS and other witnesses encounters is all we got Dante! This guy isn't fucking around with us! He won't stop till he has what he wants and it's clearly us at this point! He's just waiting for us to get there."

"It's better for us to take that fuckin' risk then nothing at all!"

"Can I add something to the conversation?" Vergil chimed in.

"NO!" The two said sternly looking to Vergil. Who was just surprised and went back to drinking his soda. They all looked to the front door seeing Kyrie and Nero come in. Vergil stood and smiled softly and Dante walked over from where he stood and gently pulled Kyrie into a hug who gladly welcomed it.

"Hello there! Oh it's been so long since I last saw you!" Kyrie smiled and pulled back, "Your hair is much longer."

"And I heard the news. You're huge... I MEAN THE BUMP!" Dante panicked and Kyrie laughed with Nero rolling the eyes and wrapped an arm around Kyrie.

"We have wonderful news!" Kyrie smiled and offered the ultrasound photo to Dante, who took it and Vergil went over to his twin looking over his shoulder. After a quick study of it the two looked to Kyrie who was very proud obviously, "Yup! We're having a baby boy~ We don't know what we're gonna name him yet." Kyrie said rubbing the back of her neck and Dante smiled happily looking to his twin.

"You're gonna have a grandson my bro!" Vergil smiled and he looked to Kyrie handed her the photo.

"Congratulations." He said softly and Kyrie smiled happily. Juliet had sat on the couch watching the four, before turning back to the map and wrote, why did she feel jealous about the situation? She shouldn't be. Plus since that one night where her and Dante... Experimented one would say, she's been pretty tense. They haven't done anything or met up since that intimate night together. Juliet stood up and grabbed her bag, heading to the door and smiled to Nero and Kyrie.

"Congrats, bye guys." She then left and the men looked pretty confused while Kyrie sighed a bit.

"Oh poor Juliet.."

"Poor her what?" Dante scoffed, "She's been tense the last few months and crabby." Dante waved his hand and went to his desk, sitting in his chair, "She's kinda become a bitch."

"Did you knock her up?" Nero jokingly asked and Dante glared at his nephew.

"No. We didn't even do _that_. Come on.." Dante rolled his eyes and Vergil looked to the door puzzled. What was her issue anyway?

* * *

 

Juliet laid on her bed after a nice warm shower, removing the towel and just laid there. God she was so frustrated with that stupid jerk. Who died and made him king?! She sighed a bit and looked around the room. When she came back she was told by her roommates they were going out for a while and wouldn't be back till about seven thirty. Looking at the time it being five she had time at least. She reached under her bed grabbing the bag a brown paper bag and grabbed what was inside, inside was well, the sweater Dante gave her. She laid on her back and closed her eyes inhaling the smell some. Stopping a moment and stared at the ceiling. THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HER?! Was it kinda creepy that she was sniffing his shirt?! She scoffed and looked at it, after a few minutes she bit her lip and with one hand covered her mouth with the soft material while another hand went between her legs, rubbing her slick entry as she moaned into the shirt. This feeling seemed to be growing and it felt really... Wrong but so right. Gasping a bit as one of her fingers entered her slick entry, freezing a moment and hesitantly added her other finger, her ring and index finger inside her as she continued, rubbing her sweet spot.

As she continued her wrist went faster as she cried out in pleasure into the shirt. Luckily muffling her. Her head becoming hazy from the sensations. her arousal dripping out a bit as she continued to finger herself. Her back arched upwards as she gasped. Her body tensing up as her eyes rolled back, as she achieved orgasm a single name escaped her lips.

"D.. Dante..~~" She moaned and removed her fingers and laid on her side clinging to the shirt as she panted, realizing what she just said and screamed into the shirt and rolled to her stomach, she couldn't believe she was _LUSTING_ over that pizza loving sloth of a man! She got up and prepared to change her sheets, since they were wet. Getting dressed as well she scoffed to herself, "Why did I even say that anyway? He's just a crude, arrogant, perverted sloth! With his stupidly handsome face and his eyes and.." She stopped a moment and hit her head lightly on the dresser, "Oh man... Please tell me this is just a lust thing because I can get over that.."

* * *

 

Dante yawned rudely, sitting on the couch in the van, hearing Nico and Juliet talking about... Something or other as Nero looked from the passenger seat with a shrug. They were finally preparing to go in the hole and deal with the demon. Despite Juliet not liking the idea. But here they go. Vergil sat across the way from Dante and looked to his twin, leaning forward a bit.

"Whatever you did, you gonna try and make up with Juliet?" Vergil asked and Nero moved completely around interested in this conversation, "It's been months and you two keep arguing." 

"Up to her." Dante admitted, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You kinda unneedingly called her a cunt." Nero stated and Dante glared at his nephew.

"She was acting like one." Dante stated and Nico came over and gave a thumbs back.

"Out of the seat, Juliet is gonna direct us." She stated and Nero gave a puzzled look.

"Heh?! Oh come on." Nero scoffed a bit as Nico basically pulled him out.

"She knows the area now shut it." Nico scoffed in return and Juliet went over to the seat, she and Dante caught eye contact and Juliet rolled her eyes a bit and plopped in the passenger seat. Nero sat next to Dante as Nico sat herself down as well and started to drive. The whole drive seemed a bit awkward. Nico and Juliet talking about directions and other random things. Dante read from a random magazine Nico had and the father son duo looking at one another, the tension seemed thick not even yamato would cut. As they made it to the chaotic side of the city and the hole before them with the massive claw marks Juliet got up and grabbed her gun case and started to the door.

"Where you think you're going?" Nero asked puzzled.

"I'm gonna check the road. See if we can drive down. I'm just taking White Thorn just in case." Before any protests Juliet hopped out and Nico turned to Dante and threw a pack of smokes at him,

"The hell?!" Dante scoffed tossing the pack back.

"You do know she _LIKES_ you right? Trust me I ain't no romantic or into that shit but I can tell. You got the same look. She's clearly waiting on you dip shit."

THANK YOU!" Vergil threw his hands up and sat back, "I've been telling him that for months now." Nico pointed to Vergil while still looking at Dante.

Dante rose a brow and looked to Nero, Nico and his brother, "Wait.. Wait wait wait.. You think she has a crush on me?" Dante laughed.

"It's not really a think.." Nero stated, "Kinda obvious and you ain't reading the signs."

"Dante never was one to sense his surroundings unless it's something familiar." Vergil stated and Dante glared.

"Okay yeah sure maybe she likes me. What does this have to do with anything?"

"You obviously like her back because the way you look at her and how you approach her. But you both are stubborn and don't want to admit it yet she wants you to make the first move." Vergil stated and looked to the others and he cleared his throat, "Personal experience." 

"Uh-huh." Nero said and the door opened with Juliet coming back in and went straight to the empty seat.

"We're good to go. Road is a bit steep but it's smooth weirdly enough."

"Alright girls hold your asses~" Nico stated and started to drive down the cavern. And as Juliet stated it was a pretty smooth way down. Bouncing a bit here and there they slowly made their way down the road. The slide of Juliet's gun case since it was a pretty big case started sliding towards them as it sped up. The redhead took the risk to grab the handle of the case after getting out of her seat. An unexpected bump caused a the three in the back to flop around and Nero collapsed onto the floor and Vergil clung to the handle up top. Juliet fell onto Dante's lap and the two made a grunt. Once on flat ground Nico turned to the others and smiled.

"Not bad, how's everyone?" Nero gave a thumbs up as he got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not bad but almost knocked me out." Nero scoffed and Nico rolled her eyes. Vergil sighed a bit and went to the front seat.

"Might wanna keep going." He stated and Nico rolled her eyes as she continued. Juliet sat up, one of her hands on Dante's shoulder as the other on the window behind him. Her knee between his legs and her chest pretty close to his face. Dante's hands were on her waist and the two looked to one another and Juliet got up and cleared her throat grabbing her gun case going to the back. Nero and Vergil looked to Dante who just kinda shrugged.

"What? She fell on me?" After some time has passed with the Sparda boys checking the tunnel a bit Nico leaned out her window as Nero went over.

"So we checked, it's a one way down. Wanna wait here as we head down or come with us?" He asked and Nico shrugged and before she spoke Juliet came around and fixed her rifle so it was comfortable on her back, putting a pretty decent sized knife in it's holster under her breast.

"It'd be safer if she stayed here. Plus Nico knows how to get to us when she can."

"Damn straight." Nico smirked, "What she said." 

"Alright. We better get going." Dante said and started to walk down the road, Vergil following close behind. The redhead and Nero looked to one another and sighed, following along. And thus, the start of a pretty hellish job began. 


	6. Oh here we go

They continued down the road of the tunnel. The inside looked as if buildings, streets, signs, lights, and some kind of puss kept it's weird hollow shape. Due to the street lights, stop lights and building lights they kept a pretty strong light along the road, despite their weird and distorted conditions. The whole tunnel reminded Nero and Dante of the tree's weird look. But this was naturally made. Which was off. Walking a bit ahead of the two the twins kept an eye out for any danger. Nero looked to Juliet who was deathly silent this whole time. No questions, no offer of advice on this guy. Nothing; he noticed her occasional glance up to Dante but that was it.

"So.. Did something happen?" Nero whispered, Juliet looked up to Nero and rose a brow to him.

"What did?" Juliet whispered back.

"Between you and my uncle." Juliet blushed a bit and pushed her bangs back and cleared her throat softly.

"Um.. Well.. We kinda.. Got _somewhat_.. You know.. And I kinda panicked and told him we shouldn't meet up unless it was work related." She sighed and looked to the red clothed male, "I feel like I messed something up." Nero's nose curled a bit in disgust hearing 'bout her and Dante. But they were adults. Still kinda creepy, "I just feel this weird tension between us now and I don't know what it is."

"Whatever it is you'll figure it out." He said softly Juliet smiled and before she could say anything Nero looked up noticing a pair of large golden eyes staring at them ahead of them since the tunnel went much darker the farther they go down. A large purring noise was heard as well. The twins stood ready for an attack and Juliet grabbed the handle of her knife as Nero grabbed his gun. The eyes seemed to have tilted and a large dark arm reached out and with large claws scraped the ground as it seem have lifted itself from the darker depths of the tunnel.

"Ah ah ah~" The voice cooed, revealing itself, the top seem to be a man with some strange ears curled back, large golden eyes with a toff of orange hair, it's lower area was a large cat, seemed to be a jaguar. Juliet's green eyes widened as she stared at the figure, being much bigger than the four of them.

"... Zatreal.." She said softly and Zatreal looked to her and purred, his hands cupping his own cheeks as one of his front paws curled a bit.

"In the flesh~"

"This is the guy?" Dante laughed, and lowered his sword, "You're not that scary." He stated and looked to Zatreal.

"Oh you _wound_ me son of Sparda." Zatreal cooed once more and started to pace around the four, "But looks can be deceiving my good sir~" He leaned down and grabbed the twins' faces, "Besides, I didn't think I'd ever seethe sons of the dark knight and his bride." The twins didn't struggle, just seemed to glare into Zatreal's eyes. Who seemed to stare back.

"Guys stop staring!" Juliet warned and pulled Nero's hood over his head.

"What? Why?" Dante scoffed looking to Juliet.

"You miss her don't you boys?" The two froze and stared back at Zatreal, "Poor Vergil, playing at the playground and saw the house burn a flame. When you returned all you found was your mother's burning body, no baby brother either. You were so scared you grabbed the blade you wield and ran." Zatreal caressed Vergil's cheek who just stared at Zatreal as if enchanted, the beast turned to Dante next, who was trying to wake his brother, "And you. You were there in a poor closet your mother put you in. She told you to run, to live a new life. You failed at that didn't you? You heard her screams, you snuck your way out and witnessed her demise. You didn't do a thing to help her," Dante had the same look on his face as his brother, with horror Juliet and Nero saw Zatreal unhinge his jaw, revealing a mouth full of teeth, "It's okay I can reunite you with-" Zatreal was cut off with a screeching yell, Juliet throwing her knife at the throat of the creature, Nero ran over and grabbed his uncle and father's with his wings after revealing them and ran down the trail despite it going dark. Juliet charged as the beast was on his belly head down and she yanked the knife before he could notice her and ran after Nero. Zatreal let out a horrifying hissing noise and chased after them. The twins still in an enchantment as Nero ran, luckily Juliet was able to find Nero thanks to his wings.

"Howdy neighbor!" Juliet commented and Nero laughed with some flickering lights they could tell the differences between areas. One was a road that continued and the other was a drop. Before they could choose Zatreal swatted at Nero, who lost grip of Dante, who hit Juliet, knocking her over. She gasped as she saw the large yellow eyes staring down at her in anger, his front paw pinning Nero down.

"RUN!" Nero yelled and Zatreal pushed Nero softly and reached for the redhead. She dragged Dante's body father down the narrow path to the drop, taking a deep breath and pulled the two of them into the depths bellow. Zatreal scoffed and looked over and noticed Nero and Vergil were gone as well. Her reconnected his jaw and purred a bit.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

 

Juliet groaned a bit, the fall caused her to land on top of Dante, again. This time seem to fully knock his ass out. She checked his pulse before checking on her gun, seeing everything was okay she got up and dragged him against the wall and sighed heavily. Looking around she noticed they were in some kind of weird glass cavern, not all were glass however most of it was. She noticed the male groan a bit and he rubbed his head some.

"F-Fuck.." He hissed and looked up to Juliet after glancing around, "What happened? We encountered Zatreal and.."

"He enchanted you. You NEVER stare into his eyes Dante. NEVER. Know how they say that the eyes are the window of the soul? He takes advantage of that and looks at your biggest fears and nightmares." Juliet explained and stretched a bit, "It's how he gets in your head. If I didn't knife him you guys would have been chow by now." She flicked his forehead and Dante hissed some.

"Well you could have said something!" 

"And what? You ignore me?!"

"You basically ignored me!"

"AFTER A NIGHT LIKE THAT HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT?!" Juliet yelled and the two stared at one another, after a moment she scoffed, "Forget it.. Let's go." She said and started to walk. Dante forced himself up and rubbed his back. Did he fall on his guns? The two walked along the cavern and were pretty careful on where they were last. It was a pretty awkward silence between the two of them as they walked. Without knowing they locked fingers as they continued down the cavern. The bright lights seemed to be from the glass and crystals giving off a northern lights kind of feel. Dante looked to Juliet who kind of stared in wonder at the walls. Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"Juliet.." He started as she looked to him, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced you to do those things.." Juliet blushed some and rose a brow a bit.

"You know you really didn't.."

"Still.." Dante scoffed some, "Now.. I feel like I messed this up.. I don't even know the tension between us is and.."

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. But first we gotta find a way out of here." Juliet stated and Dante nodded a bit. The two leaned in a bit closer to one another as they continued down the trail. Stopping a moment as the sound of thunder roared a bit. The location they entered was a lot more clear and vast. The occasional light from the lightning echoed a bit and Dante stood before Juliet, something flying by and they kept an eye out, as something flew by again Dante shot one of his pistols and there was a loud thud. Juliet pushed past Dante who tried to stop her, approaching the body before her. Reaching under her holster's second compartment she turned on the flashlight she had, which luckily worked and flashed it over the body, since the room was still a bit dark. Before her was a hawk sized feathered mass it's beak unusually parted in three ways and connected seemed as if it had horns, it had almost flesh from under it's eyes and down it's body. Exposed ear holes and a nostril showing. Juliet hesitantly ran a hand over the mass as it let out a soft coo, Dante came over after a moment and looked over Juliet's shoulder and was pretty surprised.

"What the.. Lil' chicken?" Dante asked and the bird opened it's eyes. Three golden irises looked up to Dante and Juliet. The bird shivered a bit and forced itself up.

"Oh fucking great I should have known.." It said as it stood and Juliet gasped and backed up, the bird noticed this and shivered a bit again, "Easy there girly. You're gonna hurt yourself with that thing."

"Did that bird just talk?! DANTE I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HIM!" Juliet looked to Dante who kind of shrugged and laughed softly.

"Well.. Some demons can. This chicken is named Griffon. He's well.. A griffon. He doesn't really have a name." Dante stated and Griffon was cleaning himself and hopped over onto Juliet's knee and glared at Dante.

"Yeah well now because of you dip shit I can't fly! Ya hit my fuckin' wing!" 

"Oh you poor baby lemme look!" Juliet shoved the flashlight to Dante and carefully opened Griffon's wing, Dante scoffed and held the flashlight for the female. A pretty messed up hole was in Griffon's flight feathers which clearly made it hard for him to fly. Juliet lowered his wing and scratched his cheeks, the bird fluffed up at this and let out a small pleasured chirp as she gave him some tlc. 

"Really Juliet? He's kinda an asshole." Dante stated and Juliet huffed a bit and allowed Griffon to climb himself onto her back and took the flashlight back.

"Well, regardless you shot him. He needs recovery, and maybe he can help us." Juliet stated as Dante helped her stand up. Griffon blinked a bit looking to the redhead.

"Hey hey hey girly! I didn't agree to that!" He stated as he climbed to her shoulder, "Why would I wanna help you? Especially him?"

"Well.. We could leave you here alone." Dante stated and rested Ivory on his shoulder, "I can shoot you again." Griffon glared at Dante and then turned to Juliet.

"Fine! But if you do one thing for me!" 

"Sure what?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Make a contract." Griffon stated and Dante grabbed Griffon by the neck.

"Not happening."

"DANTE! Let's hear him out!" Juliet yelled and Dante stared at Juliet and sighed and let Juliet hold the bird again, Griffon coughed some and glared at Dante before looking to Juliet.

"Contract is this: I help you and dip shit here find a way out. As in this place in general. That and I'll help you with any fighting that comes up but killin' ain't my shtick. But there's a catch."

"What's that?" Juliet asked curiously.

"We share the same life span, doesn't decrease or increase with me. If you die I die. But we both have better healing. That and I'd be in a form of a tattoo on you so you wouldn't have to carry me all the time. But I'd be able to see all your traumatic thoughts." Juliet looked to Dante who gave an unapproving look, the redhead sighed and had the bird go onto her shoulder.

"Lemme think on it Griffon, okay?" She asked and he sighed a bit.

"Fine but trust me I can help ya~" He nuzzled her cheek and Dante felt something in his gut, wait was he jealous of a stupid bird?

* * *

 

The three ventured forth through the crystal cavern, Dante did ask Griffon how he even existed despite being unconnected to Vergil, apparently after he killed him, Shadow and Nightmare they kinda reappeared less than a month ago. So he's been around for some time for some reason. Not connected to Vergil at all but just around. Stopping a moment as a fury appeared, hissing and growling Dante held his arm before Juliet and Griffon as he summoned his sword, smirking a bit.

"Oh long time no see~" He purred and swung the large blade around. The two moving at top speed, charging and Dante purred to himself as he dodged the attack, but he definitely wasn't counting on a second fury showing up. Hitting him in his back he slid backwards and hissed a bit, "Man. Wasn't expecting that." He purred and summoned King Cerberus, "This is gonna be wild~!" The three elements of fire, ice and lightning danced on the floor before her. Watching Dante in combat was almost as if it was a dance of some kind. He did clearly enjoy what he was doing and he wasn't afraid to have fun. Juliet thought a moment and looked to Griffon who still rested on her shoulders.

"How does this contract thing work?" Griffon looked to her and tilted his head before he spoke.

"Take your glove off and gimme your hand." Griffon stated and Juliet did as he asked, Dante stabbed one of the fury in the back before he was kicked, tumbling a bit, he clearly was out of practice here.

"Been two months the hell?!" Dante scoffed and charged again. Juliet offered her hand to Griffon who used his talons to cut her palm softly and sat it in her hand, after a small shock of lighting down her arm he seemed to have vanished and Juliet looked to her wrist, a weird shape of his head was on her wrist and she looked up, seeing a fury pinning Dante down as he used his sword to push back, the other starting to charge. She swung her wrist out and Griffon was easily summoned and a bolt of lighting illuminated the area, shocking the charging fury as it glowed white, with that Juliet charged with her knife and jumped stabbing it in the back of it's neck. The fury collapsed and vanished. Dante and the other fury was surprised and the demon sat up and Dante whistled, it looked over as Dante shot it square in the head, the demon's head exploding in blood and gore, tottering a bit before falling onto the ground. Dante stood and dusted himself off and looked to Juliet, who held her arm out for Griffon who flew onto her arm.

"Wow.. You actually did it."

"I saved your ass that's for sure."

"Partly." Dante joked and Juliet smiled. Griffon scoffed as he climbed onto her back.

"Just make out already sheesh.." Juliet and Dante blushed and before either of them could react Griffon returned to Juliet's new tattoo and they stood in an awkward silence, this was gonna be interesting indeed.


	7. This is getting awkward

Vergil groaned a bit as he rubbed his eyes, lifting the book from his face as he looked to the clear sky overhead. Hearing two voices he looked over to see Dante and his father rough housing and laughing, looking up to see their mother running her fingers through his hair as she read her own book. Eva looked down and smiled to Vergil who wiggled her fingers between his neck and jaw bone.

"Someone's finally awake." Eva laughed and Vergil giggled, pushing his mother's hand away and she sat her book down and continued to tickle his neck.

"Mom! Stop!" Vergil laughed and the other two males looked over and picking Dante up by his belly Sparda came over as the other twin laughed.

"I got you now Vergil~" Eva laughed and pulled the elder twin into a hug and Sparda sat the younger twin down as he went to the other side of their mother and hugged her.

"Mother we gonna have lunch soon?" Dante asked and Vergil sat up excited looking between his parents.

"Are we?!"

"Soon boys." Sparda laughed as he ruffled Vergil's hair. Vergil smiled as his mother wrapped him and his brother in a warm embrace, things seem to be at peace.

 

"DAD!" Vergil jolted awake eyes wide as he sat himself up, panting heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. Looking around he noticed he wasn't in his childhood home. But a gory mass of a cavern. Distorted bodies and entrails decorating the walls with the walls themselves flexing now and again. Blood dripping from the ceiling here and there and below was a cement floor. Vergil looked to Nero who was kneeling next to him who looked a bit concerned. He then noticed a a familiar brunette and blonde with him. Lady and Trish. Vergil looked between the two and sighed as he sat against the wall, That was only a dream..

"Wow.. He looks winded." Trish commented and Vergil looked to the blonde, "Long time no see." She stated and Lady nodded a bit.

"You too.." Vergil commented and forced himself up, "Where are we?" He asked looking to Nero who also stood up.

"Not sure. After running into Zatreal I kept running. He tried to eat you and Dante." Nero explained, "I then ran into Trish and Lady on the way down here."

"Zatreal is a pain in the ass that's what." Lady stated with a huff, "Nero explained you guys were preparing for this and he threw himself at you guys. Don't underestimate him." Lady huffed again and Trish nodded. The father son duo looked to one another and nodded, they then started down the walk way down the cavern, stopping now and again as a fleshy bit fell onto the floor with a large splat. Nero cringing a bit as they walked and dodging as a liver fell.

"Okay I've seen some gross shit in my life and this... This is gross."

"We're thinking it's probably all his victims." Trish stated, "You know how people go missing for so long, well we think he's just doing it for fun. Some demons do that." The blonde shrugged and they stopped at a ledge and Trish poked her head over, and gestured the others to be careful as they got low, looking over curiously. Below was a much larger cavern out of flesh and puss, more limbs and distorted gory bodies. Bones of many shapes and sizes were there as well. However in the center of the fleshy area was Zatreal with some kind of snake woman. She hissed softly as she watched the larger male reach into some kind of sac that hung from the ceiling and pulled an unconscious person out, the person in his hand as if they were a doll.

"Now listen well Minu, the kin of Sparda and the kin of Rovoli is here. They escaped me but I know they are here someplace." The man in the demon's hand slowly awoke and gasped as he wiggled in the demon's hold, staring in horror at the other demon stared at him and Zatreal continued and ran a finger over the naked man in his hold's back, "If you find them bring them to me, alive. Especially the girl. I have something she'd probably like to see. The Sparda kin would just be... A trophy as one would say." Zatreal then unhinged his jaw and placed the screaming human in his mouth and then bit down onto the body and ripped it from his teeth, throwing the lower legs onto the ground as the legs flinched a bit, blood and other fluids dripped out of the lower body and decorated the floor, Lady covered her mouth in shock and the others just stared. No way in hell that actually just happened right before them! Zatreal swallowed the upper body and whipped his face and licked his fingers.

"And if they refuse?" The female asked in almost a purr, Zatreal smirked and ran a thumb over her lips.

"Break. Their. Backs." He stated and the large snake woman purred and quickly slithered out of the room with Zatreal following. Once he was out Nero sat up and looked to the others.

"Why can't we just kill that guy?" Nero asked and Vergil scoffed.

"Because it's going to take more than just killing from what I assume."

"Trust us we tried." Trish stated, "Can't believe that.."

"Wait.. I know probably a bit late to ask but... Why are you two here again?" Nero asked as they stood up.

"We were curious." Lady said and they went back the way they came, "We gotta find Dante and hopefully figure a way to take that bastard down."

"He's with Juliet." Nero said and Vergil looked to Nero worriedly.

"You think that's a good idea?" He asked and Nero shrugged. Trish and Lady looked to one another than to Nero.

"Whose Juliet?"

"I'll.. Explain on the way.."

* * *

 

The four carefully walked through the environment, it being squishy and gross of course but it was better than well... Anything else honestly. Walking down as it slowly became more like a deserted city as they continued, occasionally Trish looking to Vergil and she sighed and lightly punched him in the arm. Vergil looked over from blankly staring at Lady and Nero talking. Seemingly forming a plan or something.

"It's kinda weird not seeing you as V." Trish laughed and nudged him, "Still ain't your mommy." Vergil smiled softly and lightly pushed Trish back and sighed a bit.

"It's just.. Weird seeing you again.. After so long." Vergil stated and looked to Trish. Who shrugged a bit.

"It happens. Last time we were together this long when you were well.. You.. It was with Mundus." The two were a bit awkward after that and Vergil looked to Trish a moment.

"That.. Wasn't really me either." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "But.. I guess I'm still figuring things out." He said as he looked up seeing Lady pushing Nero and the young adult laughing a bit, "I guess I'm trying." Trish looked over to the two and smiled, patting his back a bit.

"You got a good kid Vergil." Trish said and walked ahead and wrapped her arms around both Lady and Nero's necks as they spoke. Vergil sighed a bit and was about to join them before he stopped, looking around and the three stopped as well.

"That.. Doesn't sound good." Lady said and grabbed her gun, Nero and Trish grabbed their own as well. Vergil paced a bit and unsheathed Yamato, looking around and quickly swung the blade before putting it back in it's sheath. The screams of demons echoed as they fell onto the ground, blood and guts spewing onto the floor before they could even approach them. The three put their weapons away and Lady looked to Vergil and shrugged a bit.

"That's... A bit impressive I'll say." 

"A bit?" Nero asked raising a brow, "He got them before they even got out!" Lady patted Nero's cheek and smiled to Nero.

"Tut tut~" She then walked ahead and Vergil went over and patted Nero's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Nero. Her and I don't really get along with one another."

"What's with you and Dante pissing women off?" Nero asked.

"They're twins." Trish stated and went to join up with Lady. Vergil shrugged and the two men joined up with the huntresses, this was just gonna be awkward from here on out.


	8. About damn time

As they continued down the crystal caverns Dante and Juliet were able to get by a few low level demons and even figure out good ledges to get up to, especially thanks to Griffon. Getting up to one Juliet's leg slipped some and Dante grabbed her waist and Griffon pushed her by her back and into Dante's chest. The two looked to one another and cleared their throats and Dante went down the cavern. Griffon landed on Juliet's shoulder and glared at her.

"Girly just say something! It's so gross watching you just do this." Griffon whispered and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Just don't." She growled and and had Griffon go back to the tattoo. Following Dante and the two unknowingly held hands as they walked. The environment was much brighter and colorful as they paced through. Unsure why it even was like this. As they continued the sound of rushing water could be heard and Griffon reappeared on Juliet's back.

"Oh about time!" He flew forward and looked to the two as he hovered a moment, "Come on!" He then continued to fly down the hall and the couple followed. As they exited the small cavern they entered a large clearing, running water and a pond was before them and it was almost as if it was a tropical environment. The only difference was well, smooth rocks. They walked down the trail a bit and Dante stuck his hand in and looked to the fall.

"Weird.. Where's the source coming from?" He asked aloud and looked to see the large bird just making himself at home in a shallow puddle, cleaning himself in it.

"Someplace made by Zatreal. But it's at lease clean." Griffon said as he hopped out and wiggled himself dry, "Both of ya are covered in sweat why not take a dip."

"Um.. Griffon.. That isn't gonna-" Juliet looked over seeing Dante removing his jacket, "What are you doing?" Juliet asked with a scoff.

"For once the chicken is right. Why not? We've been walking for god knows how long and it'd feel nice to have a refreshment." Dante shrugged and Griffon looked proud and Juliet sighed and unbuckled her holster.

"Fine.. But not for long." She stated and the two started to undress, the redhead looked over now and then to Dante and felt her freckled cheeks flush up seeing him remove his gloves and bandages, seeing his toned and muscular body adored with silver body hair on his chest and arms. She didn't notice that at first either but damn. She looked away and unhooked her bra from the back and sat it down, Dante glancing over and taking a gander at her breasts, seeing them covered in freckles just like her shoulders and neck. He looked away and undid his belt, man why was it so weird now? There's nothing sexual about this... Right? Juliet sat her boots aside and removed her pants, socks and panties, setting them at a safe distance but in view next to her gun and holster. Dante was about to take his boxers off as he looked over again. Seeing the redhead carefully go into the water, he couldn't help but stare at her pudgy frame, which she wore well since she wasn't that much shorter than Dante, wouldn't even guess at first either. He kind of stared as she stood in the clear water, he didn't notice at first but her entire body was adored with freckles. Breasts, behind, thighs, legs, arms, you name it. She looked to him as she went to run some water through her hair.

"You coming?" She asked and Dante jumped a bit and bit his lip some.

"Y-Yeah I'll be right in." He said and removed his boxers and socks before going into the water with her, it was a pretty decent temperature. As they soaked themselves in the water just in general enjoying it Juliet couldn't help but feel the tension kinda.. Grow a bit. Looking over and she just stared in absolute shock. The male had pushed his shoulder length hair back with the water and his full face exposed, the water sticking here and there in his facial and body hair and almost giving a glistening look to him. She didn't notice Dante look to her and staring back with the same expression, seeing her curved frame glistening from the water as well. They didn't really notice how close they were either, being less than a few inches from one another, Juliet looked down a moment and covered her mouth looking to the wall and her face flushed, Dante went to ask and noticed he was growing erect and he moved himself into the water.

"S-Sorry.." Dante stated and Juliet looked to him and moved close, her breasts pushed against Dante's torso and he felt his growing hard on flinch a bit. The two stared and before they were aware they locked lips and Juliet wrapped her arms around Dante's neck, Dante's arms around the redhead's waist as they kissed. He then lifted her up and moved her to the edge as they kissed. They continued to passionately kiss and part now and then to get air. Dante moved between Juliet's legs and bit his lip. Seeing the wet female before him panting as they parted from the kiss. She smiled softly and laid herself onto the smooth rocks below her and ran her hands down his chest.

"Do it..~" She purred and Dante smirked some and moved her a bit closer and moved completely between her legs and slowly thrusted into her, his thick erection pushing through her fleshing entry as she gasped and gripped his forearms as he thrusted himself into her completely. Giving her a moment to adjust as he leaned over her, locking fingers and a hand on her shoulder, her free hand on his wrist as he slowly started to thrust into her, the redhead gasped some and her legs wrapped around him, the pace slowly speeding up as he watched her breasts roll with each thrust, Juliet moaned out and her body trembled a bit, being a new sensation all together for her as he thrusted into her slick entry. Her arousal dripping a bit onto the rocks below her and the two leg go of one another as Dante rested his head in the crook of her neck and pounded into her relentlessly. Juliet clung to the male and cried out his name in absolute pleasure. Her walls flexing around his erection as it twitched inside her as well.

"Ju-Juliet..~" Dante moaned and the redhead felt her cheeks flush as he moaned her name. 

"D-Dante..~" She moaned in response, "D-Don't stop..~"  She panted and Dante bit into her neck a bit as his thrusts sped up, Juliet arched her body into Dante's as he hit someplace even she was aware that would feel so good. Clinging to him more at this point as she trembled in his hold, as if nothing even mattered as this happened, her mind becoming a haze of lust as he thrusted into her. She whimpered some as Dante sat up and thrusted a few more times and pushed himself against the entry of her womb, moaning her name as he released inside her, her walls squeezing him as she achieved her own orgasm. Their bodies trembling a bit from their sexual high as Dante pulled out of her, his seed dripping out of her entry as she panted, shaking quite a bit.

"Sorry.. Didn't mean to cum inside you.." He said after his mind cleared a bit. Juliet looked to Dante and smiled, reaching up and ran her thumbs over his cheek.

"It's okay..~" She purred and the silver haired male leaned down and kissed the redhead, who gladly returned the kiss. After soaking down and drying the two got dressed again and this time walked with Dante's arm around Juliet's waist, who was more than happy to welcome the touch. As if the tension between the two was slowly raising, but along with the waist hold she was wobbling a bit. Who knew this job was gonna have benefits. 


End file.
